


The Affair

by Notmenotthem



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Takes place during the year Jimmy and Claire having their affair.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak/Jimmy Novak, Claire Novak/John Winchester
Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904731
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Claire got off her dad. He was dead asleep, as she expected. Good. That will teach him to tease her and not finish her off. She silently went back to bed, and fell asleep.

She woke up when she realized the bed underneath her was moving and her legs were in the air. When she heard her dad's grunts she knew he once again one upped her. 

"Daaaddd. I was sleeping."

"Time for you to go to school."

Jimmy fucked his daughter till he came inside of her. 

"You breakfast will be ready soon."

When she woke up she realized her bedroom door was open.

"Dad, did you just fuck me with the door open? What if mom found out?"

"That's the rules. Be careful next time." Jimmy kissed her. "Come eat."

Claire gets dressed and goes downstairs. She gave her dad a dirty look, and kissed her mom on the cheek. 

"Morning mom."

"Hi sweetheart. Breakfast is ready."

Before she can take a bite, her dad scolded her. It was time for grace.

When she got home she hoped to have the house to herself. She didn't trust her dad, he was always surprising her. Especially this morning. Jerk. 

Ever since they started their affair, both Claire and Jimmy had something in common. They loved the thrill of getting caught. It was her dad that took her virginity, she lost it one night when they were watching a movie. Ever since that night, she and Jimmy had a secret affair. 

It was thrilling. Jimmy's mistress was his own daughter. Still in school, and living underneath her parents roof. Claire went upstairs to do some homework. After she was done, she went to take a nap. 

She woke up when she felt her dad's familiar cock on her back. She pretended to be asleep. When she felt his hands go in her underwear, she allowed him to touch her.

"Claire. Bedroom. Now." He commanded.

When he gave orders like that she obeyed. 

Jimmy was watching as his young daughter bounced on his dick. She was moaning and going at a nice pace. As usual the bedroom door was open. Even if it wasn't, he didn't want to hurt his wife. He looked down as his dick disappeared in her almost hairless pussy. He layed back down and relaxed. 

Claire was riding her dad. She loved girl on top, she can go at her own pace. Her dad never hurt her, but he had his own methods, usually with her being sore the next day. When she felt his cum, she rode him till he went soft. 

"Great job Claire."

"Thanks dad."

Later that night Claire and Jimmy were making love in her bedroom. They had sex every night, even if either one was tired. Jimmy was on top of Claire, moving inside of her. Her smooth legs were wrapped around his waist as he moving inside of her.

They were being quiet, being careful not to wake Amelia. She was stressed out from work and neither wanted to bother her. She kissed her dad, Jimmy kissing her back. 

"Mmm dad. Ohh." She moaned.

"Claire. My little girl." 

They fell asleep, with Jimmy waking up to sleep with his wife. Amelia none the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the garage banging away. Amelia was outside gardening, and Claire took this opportunity to have some one on one time alone with her dad. Claire was bent over her parent's car hood while Jimmy was slowing sliding his hard cock inside her tight pussy.

It was very risky, her mom and his wife was just on the other side as she was gardening. They were going to be caught if Amelia walked in, her tools were inside.

"C'mom, baby, cum for daddy." He whispered as he pulled her hips against his

"Mmm." Was her response.

The door to the garage opened giving them near heart attacks. Amelia poked her head in and saw Jimmy.

"Honey, can pass me my watering can? It's right behind you."

Neither Claire or Jimmy moved. Jimmy was sure he would be in prison next week. His dick was inside his school aged daughter.

"Give me a minute."

"Okay. Tell Claire to come down, I need help with the weeds."

When she left, both Claire and Jimmy came. Jimmy came hard, cum after cum inside of her, Claire soaking Jimmy's dick.

Both were breathing hard. That was so close. Fuck, but how close they came from being caught...

Claire was in her bedroom getting her brains fucked out. The thrill of almost getting caught, Jimmy couldn't wait to fuck his daughter. His wife was a good lay, but Claire, damn. She was better than any professional porn star.

Amelia was asleep, her prescribed sleeping pills knocking her out cold. Claire was on her back, screaming as Jimmy pounded her. Neither one was worried about making noises, no one could hear them. Jimmy was turned on all day, unable to concentrate on anything, but releasing his pent up excitement.

He shoved himself harder. Claire's cries turning him on. Fuck. The door was wide open, as usual every time they fucked. Claire's legs were wrapped around his hips, and her small nails were gripping his arms.

"Uhhhhhhh." She groaned.

He was breathing hard, he was about to cum. One minute later, he did, cumming hard into her small body. Claire screamed a few seconds later.

After their shower, they kissed goodnight. Claire was against the wall while her dad was lifting her to meet his height. Their tongues in each other's mouth.

"Night Baby Doll."

"You too Dad."

Claire was at school and was changing into her school clothes after class when she heard a "Pssst."

When she turned around it was her father. 

After a quickie in the girl's change room, she hurriedly returned to class. Her underwear was soaked with her dad's cum. He ordered her not clean that off. 

Later after school, and after her studying was done, she was on her knees giving Jimmy a blowjob. 

Jimmy was holding her head, gently guiding Claire on what to do. She couldn't deepthroat, not yet, but she still gave incredible head.

Her mouth was trying to take his whole length, but it wasn't easy. She did what her dad told her, not waste cum. So she didn't. When he came, she eagerly swallowed, her throat making noises as her father's spunk went down her throat.

"Good girl. Now, time to lick my ass. Then you are going to ride my dick, with your asshole."

"Aww. Do I have too?" Claire whined.

"It is your punishment, I seen my cum going down your leg at school."

"You saw me? Great."

Claire pouted. She thought she was careful, hopefully no one else sees it.

After Claire ate out his ass, she was uncomfortably on top of her father trying to take his length.

"Dad. It hurts."

"Shush. You know the rules."

Jimmy lubed her up and gently guided her down, Claire whimpering as she took the large invader inside of her sphincter. When she was all in the way inside, Jimmy lifted her up and down. He played with her nipples and clit to make her relax. Pretty soon, Claire was lifting herself up and down her asshole stretched to the limits taking her father's entire length. When he came, she tightened herself, so not to waste cum.

Later at dinner they acted normal. They said grace and talked about their day. Claire wanted to do a new thing. Blow Jimmy while her mom was in the same room. She didn't warn her dad, she knew he'll say no.

Claire said she was going upstairs to study. Her mom didn't stop her, schoolwork came first. She went halfway upstairs and snuck back downstairs while her dad was in the kitchen and her mom watching TV. 

While her mom was watching TV, she waited till her dad stood behind the couch talking to his wife. She immediately crawled away where she was hiding and carefully took down his pajama pants. She took his entire length inside her mouth before he can pull away.

When he felt those hands, he knew he was a dead man. Claire was blowing him. There was no way he was sitting down, not with his baby girl blowing him. He felt himself involunteering moving his hips in his daughter's mouth. Claire won this time. 

While he was busy pumping her mouth, Claire slightly heard her dad trying desperately trying not to let his wife get up. She would have laughed, but not with a mouth full of dick. When he came, she swallowed. Hearing her mom, they both panicked. Good thing he was done. She hurriedly moved away as Jimmy pulled up her pants. 

When her mom got up she saw Claire on the floor. 

"Honey, why are you down there?"

Jimmy was eating out his daughter the next day. He wanted to get one last taste before he left town for a business trip. He already punished Claire for the close call, and spanked her for being bad. He then made her ride him in her bed before school started.

Claire moaned on the couch as her dad licked and sucked her. Her legs were pushed back as her dad wanted full access. After she came several times, he kissed her goodbye. Tasting herself on her dad's lips, she hugged him goodbye.

"Bye sweetheart!" Her mom says waving.

"Bye dad! Have a good trip!"

After he left, Claire felt lonely. She already missed their sexions. She stayed home, knowing her dad, he'll call. Then their sex porno conversation will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire was walking down an alley. Her father gave her a new dare, fuck someone new. Claire pouted, but her dad gave her permission. Since he was with Amelia, Claire was allowed to have a partner.

They had their dirty talk, both jerked off over the phone with their sex talk. Jimmy said she was getting her brains fucked out when he came back, but before that she had to fuck some guy. 

Claire was looking around for someone suitable, till she recognized one. The guy who owned the Impala, the cocky blonde guy, Dean. Hmmmm. She thought his brother was cute, but not as much as him. She saw the dad as well, but he seemed way to old for him.

She wondered how to approach him. Maybe she should wait. She decided to go home to change. 

Later that evening, she came back dressed in her schoolgirl uniform. She went all out, dressed as well in stockings, black Mary Janes, a beret and her hair curly. She looked like a stereotypical French school girl. She remembered the last thing she dressed like that, the father and Dean lusted over her. She hoped to seduce Dean, maybe she should wait.

She saw him walking out of the motel. Good he was alone. She was going to pretend to rob him and steal his wallet, hopefully he chased after her. He can punish her, or she can take him. Putting on her pink lip gloss, she got ready.

Working up the nerve, she walked with her head down. Bumping purposely on him, she mumbled a quick apology. Pretending to rush away in embarrassment, she hurried away, knowing his wallet was missing. Sure enough, he yelled out a "Hey!" She ran away as fast as she can. The game was on.

She ran away, thankfully no one was around. She heard him running, she needed to out run him, good thing she played sports. She was fast. Unfortunately, she ran straight into his father, who grabbed her. Dammit.

Dean was furious when he caught up to her.

"Kid, what the hell! Where is my wallet? Little brat."

She smirked at his furious face.

"Don't have it."

"Bullshit. Where is it, your purse? Hand it over."

"Not in there, it somewhere you'll never look."

Dean's face when he realized where it could be. Claire knew where it was, inside her bra. It was itchy. She was wearing her "innocent" underwear. A pink bra with flowers and her matching panties. No man can resist. It was her father that bought them. 

Dean tried to look angry, but his face was red. His dad was still holding on to her arms, but she felt his cock on her back. Wonder if he would be a good lay. Her dad wouldn't mind.

"Hand it over."

"No."

"Kid, just give back his wallet, we have somewhere to be."

"Well take it, my arms are pinned." Hearing that the guy who was holding her let her go. Even with that Claire refused to move.

"Well, take it, I'm not stopping you."

Dean just stares at her. What's her problem? Then he looked at her. Damn. If she was a few years older. She was staring at him with a smirk, and seeing Dean's face she relented.

"Fine." She opens her shirt, revealing her small cleavage, prompting Dean to look away. "Here. You're no fun. Too bad. I'll see you around."

She shasays away, feeling their eyes on her, she bends over pretending to pick something off her shoes. The seed was planted.

She could almost feel their lustful eyes, but it was Dean that she wanted. She knew he was hers tonight.

Sure enough she waited in his room, for once all three had their own rooms. Can't get laid sharing with others. Claire sat on her bed and sucked a large candy cane, good thing she saved it. When she heard the door open, she opened up her top and waited for him to pounce her.

When Dean saw her he was startled. The hell does this brat want? When she saw what she was doing, he wanted to throw her out. But when she started sucking that candy, he got some unholy thoughts.

Claire just stared at him, then giving the candy one last lick, over emphasizing the tongue, she walked up to Dean and held his hands. She wanted to grab his crotch, but her father always thought her about consent.

"Dean, do you want me? You want to have sex?'

Dean looked at her. "Kid, you are way too young. I'm not fucking a virgin. You'll bleed."

"I won't bleed. I'm not a virgin. I wasn't a virgin since the sixth grade."

Dean just stared at her who was holding his hands. How old was she? She was way too young to be in high school, plus her admitting she wasn't a virgin. Damn Dean was fourteen his first time. This girl is still in school. Dean was a man, her school age boyfriend was leagues behind.

"Kid go home. I'll call you a cab."

"Not until you and I fuck.''

The hell is wrong with her? She was unbuttoning her blouse, when she stood there in her underwear, Dean found himself getting pulled forward to his bed. He almost found himself getting in bed with her, then he threw her hands off her. Handing over her clothes, he told her to leave.

Claire just stared at Dean. Normally she would run out crying like any other girl, but she wasn't any other girl. Turning around she takes off her bra.

"Dean, if you are worried about hurting me you won't. I'm not a virgin. I lost my virginity to my teacher, a grown man. He is out of town at the moment, and I'm lonely." She walks up to him and takes his hands her her breasts. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

Dean felt himself getting hard. He had no luck picking up women, both his dad and brother were getting laid with the women they brought back from the bar at the moment. Claire was staring at him with a seductive gaze. Fuck it. He grabbed her and started kissing her breasts. They were small, obviously still growing, he peeled off the rest of her clothing and started kissing her.

Claire was underneath Dean as he fucking her. Her mom thought she was at a sleepover. She was right. But it was a grown man, not a friend. She gasped when Dean hit a sweet spot. She started kissing him.

Dean was being gentle with her. She said she wasn't a virgin, but she was tight like one, her age had something to do with it. Mmm. He was going to show her a night she'll never forget. He pumped faster, not too fast, making her cum. Feeling her vaginal walls clenching, he went faster. 

Pretty soon Claire and Dean's cries echoed throughout the walls. Claire gasped what Dean was doing, he was hitting her clitoris with his cock. Slamming his hips into her, she cried out his name. Dean was good, really good. But paled in comparison to her dad, Jimmy.

When he fell asleep, Claire snuck out. She had one last lay.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire knocked on the door. When the door opened she asked if she can come in. He was drunk, he could barely stand, good thing he was alone. Claire asked to come in.

She was riding him soon after, he was awake, barely, but he was grabbing her hips as she rode faster. Good thing Dean and John wore condoms, her dad always said his cum was the only thing that was allowed inside of her. Blowjobs were optional.

His cock was big, bigger than her dad's or Dean's, she was going to be sore tommorow. Good thing her dad wasn't supposed to come back for two weeks, she needed to heal. When he flipped her over, she braced herself. 

"Uh uh, ah. God. Mmph." Claire gasped. Fuck. He was good, obviously he was older with years of experience. When he lifted up her legs, her eyes were streaming down her face. 

John pounded down into her young pussy. She was crying, she wasn't used to having someone of his girth. But he made sure to tease her breasts and clit. Grabbing her ankles, he slammed hard into her.

Claire was crying when he fucked her harder. She didn't expect him to be so big. But as much as it hurt, she was cumming. She screamed into his hand, then he placed her knees into his shoulders as he fucked her. After a few hours, she was worn out. John was still awake, holding her in her arms.

"Damn, you're not a virgin aren't you."

"Nope."

"Who was it, a older boy, your mom's friend?"

"My dad."

"Hmm. That doesn't surprise me. Two of my boys lost their virginity to me. They were about your age. Not Dean though, I need him strong. I don't want him falling in love with me."

"You slept with your sons? What was that like, why?"

"The younger one, Sam, he fell in love with me, my other one, my youngest, Adam, he needed to learn things. Neither minded. Now both are well adjusted men. I love them, but they need to live their own lives. They were both sexy. Still are, but there's a war coming. Sam needs to be strong, Adam needs to stay out of the life."

Claire nodded. She didn't care. She kissed John and when he fell asleep she snuck out and went home. She knew neither one will say anything, not to each other. Who would admit they fucked someone her age?

She called a cab and went home. She was sore, but when her dad returns, she'll be healed by then.


	5. Chapter 5

Her dad, Jimmy and Claire were holding hands down the lake. Jimmy sympathized with Claire when she told him about John, and he warned her about picking up strange men. Claire understood, that was the last time she did that. He knew about Dean and said he was more suitable for someone for her age. 

It took Claire a few weeks to heal, refusing to have sex even when Jimmy came home. John hurt her more than she thought. But eventually felt better and started having sex with her dad again. It was there that Jimmy asked her to marry him. She said yes almost immediately.

Amelia started questioning Jimmy and Claire's frequent trips. Why Jimmy kept disappearing in the middle of the night. They dodged her questions, and Claire felt incredibly guilty when her mom asked Claire if Jimmy was cheating, and if he paid Claire to hide it. 

Claire and her dad had a long talk. Claire loved her dad, but she didn't want to be the one that ruined her parents marriage. They had their final goodbye on the washing machine. They kissed goodbye. After Jimmy came inside of her, Claire and him teared up. 

"Claire Doll. Don't forget, I will always love you. I asked you to marry me, but unfortunately, that can never be." 

"I know. Goodbye Dad. Thank you. You gave me things other people never known. Love." 

Then after they were done, they went upstairs, no longer together as lovers, but family.


End file.
